


go octo! it's your birthday!

by BobaAddict



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Gen, jade holds the braincell in octavinelle. azul is a dweeb and floyd just doesn't care.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobaAddict/pseuds/BobaAddict
Summary: Azul forgets that it's his birthday.(Posted to shamelessly promote and advertise @twstedtexts on Tumblr and Twitter, which focuses on texts between the TWST characters. Will be back to actual fanfic content right after this.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	go octo! it's your birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> you see, I sorta feel bad for uploading something that doesn't even count as a story, but if someone can copy and paste the entire communist manifesto into the tags on this damn site, then I think I can do this. 
> 
> Like I stated in the summary above, I started an account where I make funny phone texts between the TWST characters, and well... I'm looking for more followers since this sort of content will largely depend on my audience giving me prompts of what they want to see, and this text is just a sample of what they're like! I won't beat around the bush here, I'm totally exploiting the fact that it's still Azul's birthday in the West so uploading this doesn't come across as too inappropriate. (Look, if I were the fictional character and he was the one making fan content about me, he'd exploit me, too. We all know this.)
> 
> Please check it out! Links below! (yes I'm using both twitter and tumblr for this because why not make it more accessible to people who may have one but not the other)  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/twstedtexts  
> Tumblr: https://twstedtexts.tumblr.com/
> 
> ~~Just make sure to read the rules in the Carrd if you decide you're interested~~
> 
> And who knows, on the off-chance that posting this doesn't annoy everyone, maybe I'll periodically post texts here in the future and make this is a series BIG SHRUG
> 
> but anyway I'll be working on actual fics after this, I got some shit planned kthnxbai~


End file.
